Central Town
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sana sudah mewawancarai para Kepala Sekolah di Alice Academy. Sekarang adalah bersenang-senang. Sana dan teman-temannya ke Central Town. Di sana pertemuannya dengan Mikan dan Natsume. Pertemuan itu menghubungkan Sana-Mikan dan Akito-Natsume. #95


Di kota Tokyo yang besar dan banyak sekali para masyarakat hilir mudik sana sini. Sekaligus melihat betapa hebatnya pertunjukan acara dari Sana Kurata di stasiun tv lokal di Jepang. Sana sengaja datang ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan Kepsek di sekolah Alice Academy.

Wawancara ini berlangsung lama, banyak pertanyaan berhasil di jawab oleh ketiga Kepala Sekolah dan ketiga wakilnya. Bersamaan dengan Ketua Osis dan juga wakilnya. Sana Kurata dipimpin oleh para karyawan stasiun tv lokal, menulis cara-cara masuk ke sekolah Alice Academy.

"Jadi... kami harus punya Alice atau kekuatan untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah terkenal tertutup ini?" tanya Sana Kurata ingin mengetahui sejelas-jelasnya. Shiki tersenyum saja.

"Iya. Jika kalian punya, kalian bisa masuk. Tapi, itu rahasia." Maksud dari perkataan Shiki yang merupakan wakil kepala sekolah SMP, jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa soal ini. Begitulah.

Sana yang polos saja, mengangguk. Di samping Sana ada Akito, Fuka, dan Tsuyoshi. Ketiga orang ini benar-benar menemani Sana ke mana pun Sana pergi. Usia Sana masih berusia tiga belas tahun. Seumuran Mikan Sakura, deh.

"Baiklah. Bolehkah kami berkeliling sekolah ini?" pinta Sana cepat-cepat supaya bisa keluar dari cengkraman wakil SMP terlihat baik, tetapi dalamnya... entahlah.

"Asal kru-kru kalian dipandu oleh guru-guru kami."

Sana mendesah lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Sana dan keempat temannya membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih banyak atas wawancaranya."

"Sama-sama."

Sana dan kawan-kawan pun keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah SMP. Aura mengerikan terpancar sekali di seisi ruangan tersebut apalagi ada anti laki-laki di dalamnya. Sana harus berpikir dua kali untuk bisa masuk ke sana lagi. Mumpung masih ada waktu, Sana mau berkeliling sekolah yang benar-benar luas ini.

"Saatnya berpetualang!"

**..oOo..**

**Central Town**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **KODOCHA CHILD'S PLAY © MIHO OBANA

GAKUEN ALICE © HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

**WARNING: **OOC, Miss typo, deskripsi seadanya dan tidak berlebihan.

**..oOo..**

**.. Central Town ..**

Pusat perbelanjaan terlihat ramai di hari liburan membuat Sana berbinar-binar banyak sekali makanan unik di tamat perbelanjaan ini. Namun sayang sekali, Sana tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan tersebut. Akito menyeringai melihatnya, Sana kesal dibuatnya.

"Ngapain kamu ketawa?"

"Kalau mau beli, kenapa tidak minta ditukar saja uangmu ke Bank Alice Academy? Susah amat." Akito terus mendengus melihat kekesalan Sana tidak memiliki makanan. Fuka menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah, Sana. Kita bisa minta bantuan yang lain." Fuka membujuk Sana agar mau tenang, Sana pun tenang. Untungnya tidak diperpanjang masalah ini.

Lemas tidak bisa bersenang-senang kealamian, Sana duduk di bangku sebelah sana. Tanpa ditemani kawan-kawan yang terus saja melihat acara pertunjukan disiarkan di taman pusat perbelanjaan. Sana juga tidak menyadari ada seorang perempuan berusia sama dengannya, mendekati Sana.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sana mengangkat wajahnya, kaget ada seorang gadis mungil berambut cokelat panjang menyapa dengannya. Sana bangkit berdiri hingga menubruk wajah gadis tidak dikenalnya. Sana jadi kelabakan dan salah tingkah.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin terlalu dekat denganmu." Gadis mungil mengibas sebelah tangan yang bebas, dan tangan satunya mengusap wajahnya yang tergores sedikit.

"Mikan."

Gadis yang bernama Mikan menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu adalah pacarnya, Natsume Hyuga. Mikan pun menghampiri Natsume, Natsume mengusap wajah Mikan dengan sapu tangan basah.

"Makanya kalau menabrak sesuatu, lihat-lihat dulu. Jadinya seperti ini." Natsume menasihati Mikan agar belajar dari kesalahan orang lain. Untungnya, Natsume tidak marah pada Sana. Sejenak Natsume melihat Sana. "Dia siapa? Sepertinya aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Ooh... aku tidak mengenalnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia duduk di sana dengan muka lemas," sahut Mikan menjawab pertanyaan Natsume.

"Bukankah orang luar tidak boleh datang ke tempat ini?" Natsume memicingkan mata merahnya membuat Sana bergidik ngeri. Namun, ditepis oleh seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang menghampiri Sana.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Sana?" Akito sempat melirik Natsume dan Mikan. "Dan mereka itu sebenarnya siapa?"

"Seharusnya aku bertanya duluan!" bentak Natsume. "Kalian orang luar, bukan? Jadi kalian tidak boleh berada di sini."

"Bukan urusanmu, kami mau berada di sini atau tidak!" bentak Akito memperuncing masalah-masalah baru. "Kami hanya datang ke sini untuk melihat-lihat bukan di maki-maki."

"Kamu..." Natsume ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan Alice apinya, namun Mikan menghentikannya. Mikan menatap Sana dan Akito, kemudian tersenyum.

"Mungkin kalian adalah wisatawan. Aku harap kami bisa membantu kalian."

Sana dan Akito tidak bicara lagi. Salut pada gadis di samping pemuda bermata merah darah tersebut. Sana mendekati Mikan, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

"Kenalkan, aku Sana Kurata. Senang bisa berteman denganmu."

Mikan membalas uluran tersebut. "Aku Mikan Sakura. Di sampingku ini, Natsume Hyuga."

Sana menunjuk pada Akito, mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Di belakangku itu, namanya Akito Hayama."

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Sana dan Mikan tersenyum. Kedua gadis ini hampir mirip satu sama lain, sedangkan Natsume dan Akito juga terlihat mirip jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Setelah perkenalan, Mikan mengantar Sana dan Akito ke tempat-tempat biasa dikunjungi oleh masyarakat Alice Academy. Termasuk makanan ringan. Sana suka pada makanan ringan berbentuk kapas putih. Aromanya sangat manis dan harum. Mikan mentraktir Sana dibantu oleh Natsume yang punya bintang Special.

Sana dan Mikan mulai akrab. Natsume dan Akito belum beradaptasi dengan keduanya. Mungkin disebabkan argumen tadi, makanya mereka belum terbiasa berbicara satu sama lain.

"Ayolah, kenapa kalian tidak bicara?" tanya Mikan berada di tengah-tengah keduanya, memeluk lengan Natsume. "Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang. Apa kamu tahu itu bisa mempertingkat persahabatan yang singkat ini."

"Hn."

Sana melingkari bahu Akito sambil berbisik, "akurlah kalian. Masa gara-gara pertengkaran tadi, kalian tidak mau berbaikan."

"Hn."

Mikan dan Sana melirik satu sama lain, terkikik geli karena jawabannya sama. Kedua gadis manis menggamit tangan masing-masing, lalu meninggalkan kedua pemuda tampan itu sendirian. Biarkan saja mereka berbaikan tanpa kedua gadis cantik dan baik hati tersebut.

"Aku sudah maafkan kamu. Jadi tidak usah minta maaf." Akito memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, bersamaan dengan Natsume yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku pun begitu."

Kedua pemuda tampan sempat dilirik gadis-gadis cantik, merangkul bahu masing-masing. Banyak anak perempuan memotret kenangan terindah di depan mereka. Itu pun tidak dipedulikan oleh Natsume maupun Akito. Sumire berada di sana, terus mengeluarkan mata cinta kepada keduanya.

Akhirnya Natsume dan Akito mengejar gadis yang disukai oleh mereka. Memeluk mereka dari samping membuat anak-anak perempuan iri. Central Town benar-benar pusat cinta dan persahabatan. Apa pun bisa didapat di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuka dan Tsuyoshi tersesat di hutan terlarang. Baru mau pulang, mereka dikejutkan oleh boneka beruang dan pemiliknya. Jadinya, mereka pingsan seketika. Baru beberapa jam mereka berada di Central Town dan kehilangan Sana dan Akito, Fuka dan Tsuyoshi harus mengalami nasib tragis seperti ini.

"Mungkin sudah nasib."

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Benar-benar aneh. Tidaaak! Ceritanya benar-benar aneh. Jika saya bisa memperbaikinya, tetap saja jadi seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya yang ngaco ini. TT_TT

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 20 September 2013


End file.
